A new light
by darkrai15
Summary: Ash and his friends are entering a float for Pallet Town's annual Parade of Lights. But what happens when Ash and May play the part of Joseph and Mary.AU,one-shot,Advanceshipping,AaMyl,SatoHaru


A/N: this is based on how I got together with my girl. I just changed the locations and names. Also this is my first Fanfic so please give constructive criticism if needed. And please don't flame the pairing. If you don't like Advanceshipping then don't read it. Also this is an AU. The locations are from anime, only theirs is no such thing as Pokemon, only in video games.

**Pallet Town 10am**

"Ok people! We got the lights and decorations ready so all we need is to wait for the trailer to arrive."

It was a nice Saturday morning at professor Oak's lab. Ash and his friends were about to set a float for Pallet Town's annual Christmas parade of lights. Only one problem, Ash is nowhere to be found.

"So Brock? All we have to do is wait for the trailer right?"

"That's right May... now has anyone seen Ash? Dawn, you're his sister, where is he?"

"Ash is in Pewter City for a Drill Competition Brock."

"Again?! Well it's going to be tough without him."

**Meanwhile in Pewter City**

"Ash, this is your first time competing, are you nervous dude?"

"Surprisingly not much Volkner."

**Pallet Town 061, please report to the Armed Inspection Pad!**

"Well, I guess it's our turn to shine! You ready Ash?"

**Pallet Town 11am**

"Hey guys! The trailer has arrived! So let's get decorating!"

"OK!"

"Before we start let's go over who is doing what in the parade."

May and everyone else were listening intently as Brock went over the parts. At the end May's cousin, Misty, noticed something.

"Hey May, aren't you going to be Mary for the Nativity scene on the float?"

"Yeah, so what Misty?"

"Then who is going to be Joseph?"

"Oh, Cousin Brandon is going to be Joseph."

"BRANDON!? Why not Ash!?"

"What!?"

"Hey everyone! Wouldn't Ash and May be a good Joseph and Mary!? Come on everyone!"

"Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash, Ash!"

With every repetition of the name Ash, May's face got redder and redder until finally she couldn't take it and ran into her mother's arms.

"Come on every one leave her alone."

"Oh all right."

Everyone then dispersed and went back to their jobs. Caroline on the other hand kept May back from going back to work.

"May, what's wrong?"

"Mom, they keep on teasing me about me and Ash being together."

"So…Why not May? He seems like a nice boy. A little quiet but still."

**At that same moment in Pewter City**

Ash and the Rifle Team were done with all the pads they had compete at, now they can relax as they wait for the Drill Down to start.

"Dude, these burgers are Awesome!"

"Dude, you can say that again."

"Man, when is-"

At that moment Ash stopped talking and suddenly shuddered.

"Ash, what happened?"

"Volkner, I felt a disturbance in the Force."

"Dude…you are weird."

**Back in Pallet Town**

"May is there another reason why you don't want Ash to be Joseph?"

"I…uh…well..," she replied blushing

"May do you have a crush on him?"

"What!?"

"I can tell May, I'm your mother. But I notice that you try to keep him away so he won't notice, am I right?"

"Yeah you're right mom…it's that we barely speak with each other so he might think it's weird."

**7 hours later**

"Hey guys what's up."

"Oh what's up Ash…so do you know what are you going to do in the float?"

"Um…no"

Suddenly everyone looked at Ash with a smirk. Now Ash was fearing for his life.

"Dude, you're going to be Joseph."

"Ok…so who's going to be Mary?"

"May is."

"…What…?"

Ash was now worried, but he didn't show it. But he was looking at the float where May was sitting. As soon as he met eyes with her she gave him the you-better-do-it look.

_Aw…Shit! Why me! But I don't want to hurt her._

"Ok, I'll do it."

"So it's settled. May, Ash follow me so I can hand you your costumes."

Ash and May followed Brock while an awkward silence lingered it the air.

"Well here they are."

Brock handed them some robes that they simply put over their clothes.

_Well here goes nothing_ they both thought

They headed towards the float were everything was already set. Ash climbed the steps and helped May up as well.

_Hm…I might as well enjoy myself_

"What's up May."

"H-hi Ash." She replied , blushing a little

" So who is going to be our baby Jesus?"

Suddenly they realized what was said and turned away from each other, blushing like crazy.

_Damn, why did I said that!?_

_Why did he say that? Our child? Well I would like to have a child with him._

**30 min later**

Ever since the 'our child' incident the past 30 min were filled with an awkward silence between the two.

_God! These past 30 min have been unbearable! Maybe I should break the ice._

**Float 15 approach the launch line!**

" Ok guys! This is it! Now sing your hearts out!"

_Ok I'll make my move right now_

Ash slowly snaked his arm around May and pulled her closer to him.

_OMG! He's holding me!_

May started blushing madly and looked towards Ash who was looking at baby Jesus. She slowly creped her hand towards Ash's and held his hand.

_Hm…seems like the ice is broken._

"So…um, May does that mean-"

"Save it for after the parade Ash."

**After the parade**

Ash and May snuck off to a secluded tree in front of the lab.

"Ok, so May-"

She suddenly cut off Ash with a surprise kiss. Ash was surprised but he gave in to the kiss. After what seemed like forever they broke off for some air.

"Wow…May, I didn't know you liked me so much."

"Ash…I don't like you, I love you."

"Well, I love you to May. Merry Christmas May."

"Merry Christmas Ash."


End file.
